Undertale: Sans story
by Mindlesshippo08
Summary: Ever wondered where Sans got his power? Why did Sans wait so long to fight? (Spoilers ahead)


I never thought I would be driven to this madness again, but after what you have done someone needs to stop you. You killed everyone, my brother, even the woman I love. You will not walk away from this one kid. It's. Time. To. Die...

A long time ago, before the war between the humans and the monsters, I was a very determined skeleton, I wanted to make my brother proud of me. The one thing he admired more then anything was the royal guard so I secretly joined, even though I was never much of a fighter. Luckily the captain at the time was a good friend of mine and promised to teach me how to fight. My name is Sans and this is my story.

I didn't want to fight, but Papyrus thought all the fighters in the royal guard were so cool so I learned how to fight. The captain was so much stronger then me, he could throw around enemies like it was nothing, he threw bones like seeking missiles, he could even summon skulls that shot laser beams. Even I had to admit he was pretty cool. The king even had trouble beating him. But little did I know how much things would change.

After the war started things got very crazy. The humans were so much stronger then us, we never stood a chance. We lost nearly ever single battle we had, the only ones we ever won were where the king or the captain fought. They gave us hope in a dark time, they gave us the determination to keep fighting. The humans determination to win was much stronger though.

One day the king gave a mission to the royal guard, go to the entrance of the underground and keep the humans at bay. With the captain by our sides we feared nothing, what a mistake that was. When we got to the gate we were met with an army. The king hadn't known about it, how could he have. Those humans planned on sealing us in our underground kingdom, we didn't want that to happen so we fought. We fought and fought, we lost monster after monster but still we fought. My attacks grew stronger and stronger as my fellow monsters fell, I could feel myself wanting to kill the humans more and more. Soon enough it was just me and the captain, we knew we had to stop them, we had to stop the seven magicians from sealing us away. Surrounded by an army we fought to stop them. The seven decided to stop us first before sealing the rest of the monsters and fired their magic at me first, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for death but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw the captain on the ground, he had sacrificed himself to save me. Kneeling beside him I was shaking so severely my bones nearly came out of their sockets. He whispered, "Sans you must get to the king and tell him what happened here."

"I can't just leave you here," I replied, "I will bring you with me."

"That's not possible Sans, get out of here and live, live on and make our world a world of peace, stop all this fighting after all you were never any good at it hehehe." The captain tried his best to talk without wincing.

Smiling I laughed, "I can't stand fighting, I'm far too lazy huh?"

"Just like your father, live on my son..." He wheezed out with his final breath.

"...dad?" I grimaced. The captain died in my arms, turned into dust, and covered me head to toe in his essence. Anger filled me as I screamed, I had become blind with rage. I felt power in me I had never felt before and I wanted to use it to kill those seven magicians. Attacking anything and everything around me I killed so many humans, but those seven combined all their strength and sealed us monsters in our underground kingdom. The blast they used forced me back underground and knocked me unconscious.

When I awoke the king was there, making sure I was ok. He asked what had happened so I told him everything about the humans and about the monsters they killed. What the king did next surprised me, he didn't blame them, he didn't curse them, he didn't even want to get revenge. I was furious, I wanted to kill those damn humans for what they did to us, but the king didn't. The king wanted exactly what dad wanted, a peaceful world with no fighting.

Later that day the king announced to the rest of the monsters what had happened, leaving out my involvement to protect me and Papyrus. At first things were hectic and life was difficult but as time went on things got easier and easier. I decided not to fight anymore but instead watch over any humans who accidentally enter the underground. A nice kid entered once, he became friends with the prince and lived with the king and queen, but he disappeared one day. After that we heard the queen had left and the prince had died. The underground was in chaos once more. The king decided it was time to destroy the barrier and get back to the surface, but in order to do that he needed seven human souls. He made a new royal guard and ordered any humans to be caught and brought to him. He asked me to be the new captain but I refused, my dad was still inside telling me to make a peaceful world. I became a lookout instead to try and save those humans who came down here.

Six souls later and you came down here, I tried to keep things peaceful, I tried to make you understand what your actions were doing but it was all for naught it seems. I truly never thought I would me driven to this madness again, but after what you have done someone needs to stop you. You killed everyone, my brother, even the woman I love. You will not walk away from this one kid. With the power my father gave me all those years ago I will stop you. It's. Time. To. Die...


End file.
